Paragon's Finest
by HK-22768
Summary: The life and times of two heroes named HK22768 and Fidelity. They Are considered obselete by hero standards and retire to normal lives. But not before the Countess Crey starts to have her way with the city.


(A/N: This is the first story I've put a lot of effort into to have put online it's about the lives of two characters in game)

Nothing is moving, the darkness of the new moon enshrouds the city, no lights, and no sounds. The dew of the morning is running lethargically down the blades of grass on the front lawn. The paper is waiting on the front porch. And then the kitchen light flicks on.

Inside the house a young man, in his early twenties is just waking up, after his alarm clock was knocked to the ground. He opens the refrigerator door and finds a carton of milk. He drinks straight from the carton, just like his mother told him never to do. After a balanced breakfast of cold pizza and instant coffee, he gets ready to go to work; he works as a consultant to the higher-ups of the hierarchy of Lateral Industries, it's a company that makes advanced robotics parts, the biggest customers are the stores in Paragon City itself, the City of Heroes, places like Exarch Industries and Cooke's Electronics buy most of the hardware that they ship to Paragon, some of the sales are from private orders.

Once he gets in his car and starts driving the long, cold route to the office building he reports to for eight hours a day every morning, there's no stopping, no donuts, no coffee for the office, he just has to haul ass to get there, he lived in the small town of Salamanca, a three hour commute from Paragon, apart from the distance, there was the added threat of ghosts jumping you, witches capturing you, Fir Bolg, Tuatha De Dannan, and Red Caps attacking you, not to mention all of the Devouring Earth, he hated it here, he would prefer someplace nice in either Steel Canyon or even an apartment in Atlas Park, but no, on his salary this was all he could afford.

He parked in his spot and entered the colossal building, he would be stuck here for hours on end, the executives breathing down his neck, telling him that if they didn't have their computers back online in a matter of minutes, he would never work in Paragon again, a threat he knew to be empty because his room mate, who worked even more ungodly hours saved the City Representative a good deal of trouble, even so he'd prefer to not have to look for another job.

He sat at the desk with the name plate of Harvey Keller carved into it; he logged in and started his salary clock, it ticking away drawlingly. He looked over his action items and sighed as he read that he was charged with planting a virus in his supervisor's computer, it wasn't his fault he never turned on his blocker. Apart from that it looked to be a relatively boring day, file the profit and loss margins, check them for errors, etcetera, etcetera. Nothing important ever really happened to him at work, with the computer knowledge he had, he could start his own company, but he could never spare enough money to open a savings account, bills, the money that his supervisor took for bribes to keep his job, food, and gas, not enough to go around. He couldn't even afford a house if Thursday wasn't helping pay the bills and rent.

He was just getting ready to start working when the elevator to his floor opened and the ugliest of people burst out waving their hammered or clawed hands in a threatening way, trying to cut down on the hero factor, for once he didn't have to get assigned a goal, it came to him. He couldn't just jump straight into action, he'd get noticed and the company had his address, phone number, everything, he'd have to take a minute to get to a safe place to change. He snuck out of his cubicle and went to an empty corner of the office, where he went to make phone calls, check in with his contacts, that kind of thing. As soon as he got there he deactivated his Crey Corp. humanoid robot skin and HK-22768 was here to save the helpless office workers, the drones of Lateral Industries.

He didn't bother taking any of the robotics equipment from company allowance, they were second rate in comparison to Portacio Inc. or Crey Corp. equipment. It also help with his anonymity, if anyone recognized his tools, or equipment, he's pretty much screwed, he knew that some people around the office could put two and two together. He had to stop having these inner monologues; Freaks were flooding into the office, looking for information on how to increase their arsenal of cybernetic weaponry, and he was thinking about why his manager's software was inadequate. He could program circles around those boastful hacks. Damn him, stay on the topic at hand HK, the Freaks were already taking hostages. He opened the hatches in his palms letting a telescopic tubes extend out, forming orbed globs of PyroGel in his palms, the pilot light setting them ablaze; he activated the targeting drone, and cloaking device that Fidelity made for him.

She was his supply for things like web grenades, caltrop packets, trip mines, time bombs, smoke grenades, and the auto-turret kits she made with the fusion chambers the Countess installed in her. She was pulled off the streets by that Crey bitch, she was Thursday Last before it happened, she was escaping the Crey Corporation and she stumbled across an inactive robot with the serial code HK-22768, she somehow dragged it out with her and she had time to get a humanoid skin to boot. She could emit blasts of pure energy and the fusion chambers could create the same devices as she gave to HK.

Back to the office building, the PyroGel was his own invention; it was easily molded into spheres and could slowly burn for about twenty minutes and still hold its consistency. Perfect for fire blasters, he planned to sell it, but he would need a patent first. A Mad Freak Swiper spotted him and lunged at him, claws and all. He only had a snap second to make a decision; he wasn't designed to take damage. He hurled the fire blast at his chest taking him down effectively.

The commotion had gotten the attention of a large group of Freaks, he readied a ball of Gel and sprayed it with gun powder packets, designed to explode on contact. They looked like little Gel blobs with black centers. He hurled it into the centermost Freak and took him and the others around him. He managed to sneak up on a grouping of them harassing a co-worker, Bonnie Seltz, she was nice enough. He readied another explosive fireball and the spray vent in his helmet was already preparing to send out a flammable spray of Gel. The ball hits and his volatile breath finished them off.

"Oh god bless you HK, god bless you!" Bonnie cried as she ran to the elevator. Another day in the life, Paragon city never got boring, even if he could secure this part of the office, he could never clear his entire building on his own, and twelve floors at this rate, the Freaks would have enough time to get what they came for and leave with a few minor losses. He would have to make a call. He pressed his finger to his temple activating his voice command phone.

"Fidelity" he said into the air, the sound sensor in his phone picking up the name and dialing the implanted phone device in her skull. One ring, two, three rings, nothing, four rings. She answers, in a tired voice, "what the hell do you want HK, its 9:00 in the morning, you know I don't wake up 'till 3:00." She was about to hang up before he rapidly said into the phone, "The Freakshow is making a raid on the Lateral building, dammit, get your ass up and give me a hand!"

"Fuck you, ya fuckin' robot!" she sighed once into the phone and her voice sounded slightly more awake "Fuck, I'm on my way." Within a few minutes she was here and they had arrested all of the Freaks. Just another day in the life of Heroes.

(A/N: Gimme a good set of reviews and I'll add a chapter or two, schools a bitch so we'll see how it goes.)


End file.
